


Angel Attack

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: The newest angel does some weird stuff
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Kudos: 8





	Angel Attack

\--2 am JST--

All was peaceful and quiet in Lt. Katsuragi's shared apartment. All three of its occupants were fast asleep, until Misato's phone began to ring.

"Angel attack!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to wake Shinji and Asuka. Neither of them were happy at this, but such was the life of a pilot. Misato herded them into the car, not even bothering to let them out of their sleep attire. There is no such luxury when the world is on the line.

While driving Misato was busy on her phone, barking orders through it. Shinji was idley listening to his cassete player, too wrapped up in his own self loathing to hear any of Misato's shouting. Asuka, annoyed at both of them as was per usual, stared out of her window. She could already see the angel on the horizon, walking towards the island nation of Japan with a slow but strong gait.

"the angel, codenamed Metatron, is estimated to hit the city in 1 hour and 43 minutes. From what our sattelite intellegince can gather the angel is bipedal, has no visible armor plating, is around 6,132 feet tall, and has no apparent special offense capabilities" Ritsuko said, briefing the team at NERV. As she continued to babble on Asuka'd mind began to wander. She glanced to her left and found Rei listening intently to the lecture. She glanced to her right and saw Shinji with his head down, barely paying any attention. She sighed and crossed her arms, waiting for all this boring talk to be over so she could get to the good stuff.

Asuka stepped into her pod and waited for tactical insertion. She focused her mind and grasped her controls, very prepared for the battle. After a few seconds the elevator that held her Eva shot up. Upon reaching the surface she grabbed her massive knife and charged at the angel who had just reached the shores. 

Rei had been inserted at a vantage point with a sniper rifle. She focused her sight on the angel and repeatedly fired at its legs, hoping to knock it off balance. Despite her best efforts the fleshy exterior of the angel managed to fully absorb the blows and continued to steadily walk towards Asuka and Shinji.

Shinji had been given orders to attack the angel alongside his fiery red head ally. He mentally tuned out the repeated verbal abuse that was hurled at him by Asuka and instead focused on Misato's orders. He charged at the angel alongside Asuka, drawing his knife and readying himself. 

Despite Rei repeatedly firing at it and Asuka slicing up its flesh the angel squarely focused on Shinji. The Angel lumbered towards him unwaveringly. Despite his efforts to ward it off with his knife Shinji's Eva was grabbed by the neck and held him in the air.

Shinji tried repeatedly to free himself from the grasp of the angel, but could only struggle in vain. He was forced to stare deep into the eyes of the angel. Its eyes were horrifyingly beautiful, like a classic art piece burning before him. The eyes began to glow and pierce Shinji's soul. Before him he saw his life flash before his eyes, his best and worst memories were burned into his senses with terrifying intensity. Finally the montage ended with his mother cooing over him, but towards the end of the memory the face began to warp. First to a blue haired girl, a mature purple haired woman, and a spunky red head before finally becoming the angel.

The combined effort of Asuka and Rei finally caused the angel to drop Shinji. Once the boy fell to the ground the angel atomized into dust which then flittered away in the wind.

All of Misato's attempts to communicate with Shinji over the past few minutes had failed. According to the Eva technicians Shinji's communication line hadn't been severed. Misato sighed, figuring that Shinji had been knocked unconscious or possibly worse. Before she could give any orders her radio came to life with a strange noise. She held it up to her ear and could only hear a soft wailing...


End file.
